


Blow

by gummysnakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breasts, F/M, Marijuana, Riding, Slapping, Smoking, Swearing, Sweat, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummysnakes/pseuds/gummysnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meulin and Rufioh spend an afternoon together, and she knows how some catnip could lighten their mood... [MEULIN X RUFIOH SMUT]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow

Rufioh received a knock on his hive door, expecting Horuss to be standing there. Instead, he looked a little lower and saw the smiling face of his other friend, Meulin.

"Hey Rufioh!" she said. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? Kurloz and Horuss are busy…"

"Hey doll," said Rufioh, smiling warmly. "Sure! I'd love to hang. We haven't done that in a long while…"

She grinned. "Well, are you gonna let me in?"

He moved out of the way, closing the door after she made her way inside. She lept into a beanbag chair in the corner, shaping her hand into a gun and pointing it at him, pulling the trigger with a giggle.

"Bangarang!" she said. "What are we going to do?"

He laughed. "I don't know, doll. There's tons of stuff that we can do. For example…"

He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, smirking. "We could like… watch some anime if you'd like?"

"What do you have?" asked Meulin with a smile.

They had both sat on separate beanbags, Meulin now wielding the remote. She flicked over to a random show and let it play. Rufioh raked his fingers through his red and black hair.

"This one looks  _okay_ ," he said.

"It's the best!" replied Meulin, waving her tail back and forth. "Just watch it for awhile. Purrloz and I used to watch this ALL the time while stoned," she said flatly.

"Oh," said Rufioh. "That sounds… enjoyable?"

Meulin nodded, watching the colorful characters on screen start to dance. "It really is. You wanna try?"

"Try… smoking some nip and then watching this?" Meulin nodded and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small bag of catnip as if it was nothing. "I always carry some around with me!" she said.

Rufioh chuckled almost nervously. "I haven't exactly tried nip, Meulin…" She seemed to grin at that.

"Oh gosh! You  _nefur_  forget your first time, Rufioh! Now you REALLY gotta try it!"

She scooted the beanbag she was on closer to him, pulling out a lighter and some paper as well. Rufioh shouldn't be surprised with how well prepared she seemed to be, but he still was.

"Sheesh, doll, Kurloz really knows how to hook you up, huh?" Meulin grinned and nodded.

"I never thought I'd get high today but, ah fuck it," said Rufioh, uttering his curse out softly. "I'd want my best cat pal to be here when I do!"

"That's the spirit!" she said, rolling the catnip up quickly and effortlessly. She eyed it anxiously. "I could just dive right in…"

"Well we both will soon, right?" asked Rufioh, watching her work. "What comes next?"

"You have to blaze it!" said Meulin with another grin. She handed Rufioh his joint, and she put hers into her mouth.

"Like this," she said, flicking the lighter on and watching the flame burn the tip of the joint. She closed out the flame and then inhaled deeply once it caught fire. She held it in for a little while before exhaling through her mouth, letting out some smoke. She gave a dopey smile and sat back in her beanbag chair, already relaxing. "Just like that, Rufioh…"

"Whoa," said Rufioh. "Lemme get that lighter, doll…"

"Alright," she said, handing it to him. "Heehee! Maybe I have a new person to smoke with now!"

"Maybe…" said Rufioh, mimicking Meulin's actions from before, down to the final exhale. With that, he coughed a few times, the joint dropping to the beige carpeted ground.

"Oh shit!" he said aloud, fetching the joint before anything bad could happen. He put it back into his mouth and turned to Meulin. She seemed to relax a little more, letting smoke out through her nose.

"Careful, Rufioh…" she said. "It's alright if you cough for the first time…" She let out a small groan of relaxation, stretching her arms up high above her. "This is comfy…"

Rufioh coughed a little more as he inhaled and exhaled, watching the smoke leave his mouth with a smile. He felt his tenseness from before start to… ebb away, and a warming sensation filled his mouth, making its way down through to his arms, and then down to his legs, spreading through to his whole body.

"Aw… fuck…" said Rufioh. "This shit is strong…"

"Just wait for… the kick," said Meulin, smiling a little. Her tail waved back and forth aimlessly. "Your head's gonna thump real hard for a little while…"

Rufioh felt his head start to throb with pain, but eventually subside. His body began to tingle with pleasure, and he smirked.

"Aw yeah girl, I felt it…"

Meulin giggled softly, running her hands down the sides of her body slowly, biting her lip. "Feels so good…" It was Rufioh's turn to laugh now. He squirmed and settled deeper into the beanbag chair.

"Damn, doll… you do this sorta shit every day…?" Meulin shook her head.

"Not every day, but most days…" she said. "It's like, every day that Kurloz and I hang out…"

"Shit," repeated Rufioh. He had never felt so stress and worry free before. It was liberating. He blew smoke out of his nose that time, watching it fly out and dissipate.

"Whoa, you look like a dragon when you do that…" said Meulin, inching closer to see.

"Haha… really?" asked Rufioh, taking an even deeper drag before letting it out through his nose, watching the smoke fly far.

"Fuck yeah…" muttered Meulin. The two of them continued to take drags from their blunts until they reached the end. Meulin spat out the small tip into her mouth, giving it to Rufioh.

"Ya got a garbage can?" she asked, glancing around slowly, eyes red. Rufioh's eyes were as red as the streaks in his hair.

"Yeah," he said, taking the bit from her and putting his own in his hand as well. "Good thing it's metal, I don't wanna burn anything…"

Rufioh disposed of the remains, coming back to see Meulin settled into his beanbag.

"Heehee… I'm in your seat now!"

"Aw come on doll, you got your own…" She wiggled her bottom down further into the seat.

"So? Yours is… is just sooo much more comfortable…"

Rufioh dove into the beanbag as well, tackling her into it and causing her to squeal in surprise. They laughed as they snuggled each other and squirmed around in a mock fight, wanting more room on the beanbag. It ended when Meulin cuddled up to Rufioh, wrapping her arm around him and resting her head on his chest.

"This is… nice…" said Rufioh, stroking her side slowly and carefully. His eyes were still read and his body was more than numb at this point.

"Yeah…" whispered Meulin. "I'd love to do this a lot, if you want…"

"Come as often as you like… doll…" he said, smiling. Meulin looked up at him with a soft blush. He blushed back, until Meulin got up off the beanbag and sat up in front of Rufioh.

"What are you…" he asked.

"Let me show you what else Kurloz and I do when we light up," she said with a grin, reaching for the zipper on Rufioh's pants. Rufioh didn't object, staring with some confusion in his red eyes. It wasn't like he hadn't gotten any action before. He knew  _exactly_  where this might go.

Meulin got his zipper all the way down and she tugged at his pants, still smirking. Rufioh removed his pants quickly, getting his shirt off as well and exposing his bare chest.

"Sorry doll, it's just getting a little hot in here. You mind…?"

"Not at all," said Meulin with a soft purr. "I'll have to do the same soon…"

"So," said Rufioh, taking a deep breath. "Show me what you do to Kurloz…"

Meulin's blush deepened at that, and she reached up to lower Rufioh's boxers. Once they were down, it was his turn to blush. He felt his bulge wriggle around in a warm hand, watching Meulin begin to stroke him up and down.

"Wow, kitty," he said with a soft moan. "You don't waste time, huh…?"

She rubbed his bulge up and down slowly, watching him squirm slightly. She licked her lips and watched like a predator stalking its next meal.

"Damn girl, you look hungry…" he said with a chuckle. Rufioh sighed with pleasure, biting his lip as Meulin worked her hand up and down his bulge. Today certainly took a turn for the better.

He stopped when Meulin stopped all of a sudden, but it changed into a smile when he saw her remove her shirt, sitting topless and coming closer to stroke his bulge.

"Whoa… shit…" said Rufioh.

"What…? Do I look okay?" asked Meulin.

"Okay is a… fucking understatement," said Rufioh. Meulin smiled and glanced back down to his bulge, blushing as she stroked him and heard his moans of approval.

"Fuck… your hands are great…" he said, shifting a bit. He moaned louder once Meulin moved her tongue to his bulge, licking it up and down with ease from her location. She dragged her tongue up and down, smiling up at him.

"M-More, doll…" moaned Rufioh. He never felt this kind of mixed pleasure before. One kind from the catnip, and the other kind from Meulin. She moved her moved her head up and down, taking Rufioh's bulge into her mouth, tasting him with a soft moan.

Her tail wiggled slowly behind her, in tune with her head bobbing. Rufioh laid back and moaned louder, feeling his bulge get licked and sucked hard from Meulin's warm, wet mouth. He shuddered a little, letting out soft moaning and groaning noises.

"Th-This is… fucking bangarang…" he muttered. "M-Meulin, aah…!"

Meulin's slurping and moaning sounds filled the room. She lowered her head all the way down and gagged slightly.

"S-Stop, stop!" urged Rufioh, rubbing her head. "D-Doll if you keep this up, I'm gonna blow, and-"

Meulin giggled as she pulled herself off of him, fumbling with getting her own pants off. "And…?"

She stripped herself of all of her clothes, getting up and holding onto Rufioh's shoulders. He guided his own hands to her hips, feeling himself slide into her hot, and wet nook. Once he was in, she gasped softly.

"I'm so hot and I need this, Rufioh…"

"F-Fuck," he muttered, gripping her hips and thrusting up into her suddenly. "T-Take it then, doll… fuckin' take it…!"

She gasped and gripped his shoulders, digging her fingers into his flesh, as she moaned and bounced up and down on his thick bulge. She felt it slide deep inside before getting almost out of her, only to push deeply into her nook again, over and over. She squealed loudly once Rufioh had slid his hands up to her sides, making her ride him up and down. His bulge was hitting all of her pleasure spots, and soon the two of them blushed deeply.

"Rufioh!" moaned Meulin, mouth open with pleasure. "O-Oh my god…"

"F-Fuck! Oh shit, Meulin," Rufioh moaned, moving a hand up to squeeze Meulin's breasts. Their movements were a bit impeded from their intoxication, but they still knew what to do. He looked into her reddened eyes with lust, growling as he pumped himself in and out of her.

She moaned loudly, which turned into a giggle as she wrapped her arms around him.

"This is f-fun," she moaned. "So fucking good, Rufioh… Oh fuck I need to come over more often…"

"I'd love that, doll," he laughed, pressing his mouth to her nipple and sucking it softly. He flicked his tongue against the sensitive skin, watching and feeling Meulin shudder with pleasure as she began to sweat a little bit with him.

"G-Good," she groaned, pulling him into a kiss before they even finished. "S-Same time tomorrow?"

"You got it," he said, squeezing her other plump and supple breast with his other hand. He brought his mouth back down to it, nibbling softly on her exposed breasts. He moaned as he pulled his mouth away, slapping her ass and listening to her yelp.

"S-So, you and Kurloz must have amazing weekends… huh?" he asked, smirking. Meulin didn't respond, instead biting his shoulder gently as she bounced on him, moaning into his skin. The room now filled with their grunts and moans, as well as their fucking.

It wasn't long before Meulin screamed loudly, covered in sweat, as she reached her orgasm and twitched violently, waving her tail back and forth quickly as she rode Rufioh to climax. He moaned loudly as he felt Meulin's nook clench his bulge and cover his groin in her fluids, and he reached orgasm as well, moaning with her and stuffing her full of his own genetic material.

He fell back down onto the beanbag chair, and she fell atop him, the two of them panting and breathing hard from their powerful, shaking orgasm. A dramatic conclusion to their passionate lovemaking.

"Meulin…" muttered Rufioh, staying inside of her nook and wrapping his arms around her. "Holy fuck, babe… I never got high and did this kinda stuff before, doll…"

"I told you," said Meulin between her breaths, kissing him softly and snuggling him. "You never forget your first time…"


End file.
